


Soldier Pick-up

by Nightingale231



Series: Alex Rider: Exposed [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Drabble, Gen, alex rider gets picked up from school by a soldier, alex rider stayed with mi6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Someone comes to pick Alex up from school.
Relationships: Alex Rider & Wolf
Series: Alex Rider: Exposed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121570
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Soldier Pick-up

**Author's Note:**

> Super proud of how quickly I got this second one out! don't expect the others to come out that fast tho lmao
> 
> This is kind of an unofficial gift to TorchwoodCardiff! Torch (if I may call you that) thank you for your encouraging comments!

Alex Rider was finally in school again, and he didn’t even mind the stares and whispers following him around the hallways.

He walked into Chemistry with a slight bounce in his step, sliding gracefully into a seat in the back. His back was to the wall, eyes darting around as he swallowed a pill before the teacher came in. Sadly, that peace didn't last very long.

Forty minutes, later, as Mx de Luna explained alpha versus beta decay, a man knocked on the door to the class. When he was let in, he walked - no, _marched_ \- directly to the back of the class, coming to a stop in front of the bored-looking teen, who raised an eyebrow.

“Sir!” the soldier barked out. “They need you for a meeting in twenty.”

“Your identification?” Alex asked, eyes sharpening.

The class and their teacher watched the exchange with wide eyes, too shocked to do anything but stare as a thin piece of plastic was passed from adult to teen.

After a quick examination, it was handed back to the soldier with a nod.

“You shouldn't be here,” the teen snarled, glaring at the soldier. “Why the _hell_ are you here? The meeting’s not until four!”

“It was moved up, sir, as they assumed that the Devil is your partner.”

“Of course. Because I’m a bloody teenager, I expect?”

“Yessir! I was told to inform you that Protocol Cobra has been initiated.”

Alex traded his backpack for a file from the soldier.

“Subset?”

“Downing, sir.”

“Let’s go then. Those idiots won’t be able to handle this without me.”

“Excuse me!” Mx Wilson exclaimed. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I have to go,” Alex explained simply. “Mx Wilson, I need to get to this meeting. It’s for my work internship, and apparently it was moved up. Originally, it was at four, but they moved it up for some reason.”

“You still can’t go unless you have a guardian signing you out, Alex,” they said apologetically. “Could you inform them you can’t make it?”

“I really couldn’t, sir. It starts in twenty minutes and I need to go!” Alex insisted, walking past the desks to the door. The soldier fell in behind him, swinging the backpack onto his shoulders. Some of the classmates tittered at seeing the tall soldier wearing a white and blue backpack before realizing that _the soldier was carrying Alex’s backpack for him._

_What._

...Okay then.

They got into a black car and sped out, the rest of the class staring out the window.

_What the actual fuck just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to subscribe to the series for more!


End file.
